


Scout's Honor

by onearmedmechanic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Flirting, Light Bondage, M/M, Shibari, Suga is a tease, Teasing, daichi gets revenge, nothing really happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28975455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onearmedmechanic/pseuds/onearmedmechanic
Summary: Suga learns an interesting fact about Daichi, and Daichi gets a little revenge when Suga interrupts his study time.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Scout's Honor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kyson99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyson99/gifts), [aboozi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aboozi/gifts).



> Just a little Drabble I wrote to torture my roommates @aboozi & @kyson99
> 
> I also made some fan art to accompany it  
> https://twitter.com/a_tadstrange/status/1353596373539692544?s=20

Daichi’s strong - yet surprisingly nimble - fingers moved across his body, tightening the final knot, checking the tightness of the ropes as they secured Sugawara in place. He had to admit, Daichi was better at this than he thought. 

To be fair there was a lot about the captain that surprised him, and Daichi approached everything with a quiet, secure confidence. He had wondered idly if Daichi had done any research as he pulled the neatly coiled rope out of his backpack, but that thought was thrust from his mind when Daichi had secured his hands, moving with a comfortable ease that only came with time and practice. 

_“How did you get so good at this?” Suga asked conversationally as Daichi wound the rope around his body, paying careful attention to where it would lay across Suga’s form and making sure it wouldn’t cause him any discomfort._

_“Boy scouts.” Daichi answered plainly._

_Sugar barked out a laugh, the answer surprising him. “They teach you shibari in boy scouts?”_

_Daichi blushed faintly at the comment, ducking his head to focus on his work as he wound another delicate knot around Suga’s elbow._

_“Well… no. but the knots I learned when I was a scout are a bit more complicated than this, so i figured it wouldn’t be a problem.”_

“How does that feel?” Daichi’s deep voice shook Suga from his reminiscing. “Is anything too tight? Any pain?” Daichi’s soft caramel eyes were focused on him - ever the attentive captain. 

Suga tested the bonds carefully, flexing his arms and moving his hips. It was… surprisingly comfortable. And the way the rope dug into his skin, just enough pressure to keep him immobilized made Suga warm in all the right places. 

“Nope.” Suga replied popping the p with a cheeky smirk. 

Apparently satisfied with Suga’s comfort, daichi took a step back to admire his handiwork. He had to admit, the bright red rope suited Suga’s pale complexion well. And a flush was starting to rise on his cheeks and creep down his neck, already coloring his chest. 

“Are you just going to stare?” Suga tilted his head, challenging Daichi to make a move. Daichi huffed out a laugh. 

“Can’t help but admire the view.” Daichi dug a hand into his jeans and pulled out his phone, snapping a few photos of his bound and beautiful boyfriend. Suga preened under the attention and shifted around as well as he could, but the ropes held him fast. Daichi had done a really good job and no amount of squirming was going to loosen any of the knots. “You look delicious.” His voice dipped low into a deep rumble that had the blush spreading fast over Suga’s restrained form. 

The silver haired man but his bottom lip. “Why don’t you come have a taste?” his voice dripped with charisma and innuendo, and the tone had its intended effect on Daichi. 

Daichi tilted his head, as if considering the thought. He tapped his chin, and Suga squirmed as if trying to entice him. 

“Actually I have a bit of work to do.” Daichi said unexpectedly, picking up his backpack. Suga blinked, clearly not expecting that answer. “I’ll be back in a bit.” When Daichi turned for the door Suga exclaimed. 

“Wha-! Daichi!” His voice rose a few octaves, squirming in earnest now. “You can’t just leave me here!” 

“Well, that's what you get for calling me on a tuesday night. You know I have a chem test tomorrow.” Daichi stated plainly, a mischievous smirk playing on his lips. Suga was the troublemaker in the relationship, so Daichi had to take his moments where he could. And he had to admit that the indignant look on Suga’s face brought him a sliver of perverse joy. 

“How do I know you won’t just leave me and not come back?” Suga huffed, a pout curling on his pretty face as he struggled. But Daichi’s knots were expert, there was no way he was getting out without help. 

Daichi slung his bag over his shoulder and opened the door, he held up three fingers in a salute. “Scout’s honor.” 


End file.
